Secrets
by batsiraindingi
Summary: Gail and Holly have been going out for months and they have been keeping things a secret till someone found out
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

After Gail introduced Holly to Chris and her brother they all went to sit down. Steve with his girlfriend Traci, Gail and Holly and Chris went to find a seat next to Collins.

The waiting room was full of police officers waiting to hear any news on their friends who have been admitted and were fighting for their lives.

It was almost two hours since they have been waiting and some of the officers were starting to fall asleep on the hospital chairs in which were not comfortable.

Gail who was sitting and holding Holly's hand was tired and was starting to doze off when finally a doctor popped up and Frank was the first person to ask questions, how is doing… can we see him.

It took a lot of pleading until the doctor allowed one person to see Sam.

Everyone there knew how Andy was close to Sam so they decided for her to visit him, while Andy went to see how Sam was doing everyone at the waiting room started talking saying how he was and everyone was just trying to keep each other comfortable.

Meanwhile Gail was talking to Holly trying to apologies for pushing her away earlier on and how glad she is that she decided to come. All Holly said was its ok and hold her hand tightly. Couple of seats away Steve and Traci were watching what was going on and Traci couldn't help but ask who the tall woman was. All Steve said was, it's one of Gail's friends. Traci wanted to know more about this friend because she has never had or seen her before but she was too tired to keep on asking questions that she just sat there with her head on Steve's shoulder just like how Gail's head was leaning on Holly's shoulder.

When Andy returned from visiting Sam she had a sad face on and when asked how is he doing she just said he is stable and she went straight to hug Collins.

Frank noticed that he wasn't going to get enough answers from Andy, so he spotted the doctor from before and he asked how he is doing and how serious was the damage. After the doctor explained to him that he went to cardiac arrest for a while but they managed to bring him back and he was stable now. Frank thanked the doctor for the update and gat everyone's attention as he finished talking to the doctor. Frank informed everyone by saying their friend was stable at the moment and everyone should go home and get some rest because tomorrow is other day. He also promised to contact each and every one of them if there is any change with his situation.

With that everyone stared to leave, Chris went to join Gail who was talking to Holly, as he approached them he asked Gail if she was going to be alright for the night because he was going to keep Dov some company who refused to go home because he wanted to stay by Chloe's side in case anything changes. Steve was few feet away as he had what was going on so he jumped in to the conversation and offered for her sister to stay in the spare room in his apartment, but Gail refused and said she will be fine. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Gail and Holly went holding hands any more but they were walking close to each other, as they reached Hollys car Gail stopped and asked Holy if it's ok to stay at hers tonight because she didn't want to be by herself tonight. Instead of Holly answering straight away she smiled to herself unlocked the car gat in and waited for her friend to get in and said sure I have gat an extra room.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Chapter 2

The ride to Holly's apartment took about 45 minutes from the hospital. Gail's eyes where closed when the car stopped in the parking, she opened her eyes and asked why are we stopping and Holly answered back by saying we are here. Gail looked around as she was shocked to see where she was.

Holly lived in one of the most expensive apartments in Toronto. Gail still in shock so she just followed Holly as they get in the elevator to the third floorr, while in the elevator she asked if Holly was some kind of a secret millionaire or something. Holly couldn't help but look at her friend and smile.

They reached the third floor and stared walking, as they where walkind down the corridor Gail reached for Holly's hand and they just continued walking. As they reached the room Holly open the door and held it open as Gail went in. She was more surprised as to what she saw, as she took of her jacket and put it where Holly put hers. She kept on asking more and more qeastions like seriously are you a millionaire or some kind of mob mafiar , how can u afford all this and yet u are only a pathologist, more and more questions kept on coming so Holly did something that she could only think of to stop Gail from talking to much. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and it did work because she stopped talking and kissed her back and as the kiss was about to get more deepen when Holly pulled away and started walking away leaving Gail with her mouth open.

Holly asked if she wanted anything to eat before she went to bed, yes I will take alcohol if you gat any said Gail. After few minutes Holly places a sandwich in front of Gail and said I know it's a little late to be eating but I thought you could use something to eat after a long day like this, the other woman looked at her with a question face. I thought I said I will take alcohol, holly just rolled her eyes and said eat Gail no alcohol for you at this hour because you gat work in a few hours. With those words she just started to eat, while they were eating Gail said you didn't answer my question nerd. Which was said Holly, how did I not know you were so rich and how can you work when you gat all this.

Holly started to explain by saying she is not rich not her parents are the one who are rich, her parents wanted her to just sit around and enjoy the money but she chose to live a normal life where she works and meet people out there. I chose to become a pathologist when I was in to University here in Toronto and decided to work just like everyone else, I clould have just sat around and enjoy my parents money but that's not me. when I chose to move out of my parents mansion they gat me this apartment, they pay for half of it.

Wow and I thought rich kids are stupid and selfish is all Gail said as she stood up to put her plate in the kitchen, by the way I didn't know rich kids can cook. Holly laughed and said you under estimated me my friend.

They went to the living room and put on something on TV but they went watching at all as they continued talking, it didn't take them long and they were at it again. Gail just gave Holly that look that says it all and she did went for it. They were in the middle of making out when Gail's phone started ringing but she ignored it and just continued making out with Holly who pulled away after few minutes saying you need sleep in which Gail just made a face showing that she was annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

The next morning Gail woke up and remembered she wasn't in her apartment, as she notices where she was sleeping. She looked around as she was admiring the beautiful room she was sleeping in. It was a big bedroom well designed and had lot of space, in her mind she was saying I wish I lived here.

She was sleeping in one of the most comfortable bed she has ever slept in since she was born. She looked at the clock again and noticed she still has time for shower. She didn't have to go out of the room to use the bathroom because the room was an ensuite bedroom; she got up made the bed and herded for the sower.

15 minutes later she stepped out of the guest room and straight away sported Holly sitting on the sofa in her simple light blue p jams. Whatever she was doing she didn't notice Gail coming. Gail did notice as well that Holly didn't see her so she quietly walked to where she was sitting and quietly sat next to her and said morning nerd.

Holly looked up with a smile on her face and said Hey you are up and placed a soft kiss on Gail's lips then said I made you breakfast it's in the microwave. Normally Gail doesn't eat breakfast in the mornings but she thought she might as well eat because she has a long day ahead of her.

Holly stood up heading to the kitchen when Gail said aren't you going to work today, Holly answered her by saying she wasn't starting for another 4 hours, Gail stood up and followed Holly to the kitchen were she put her hands around her waist and said then why are you up this early, the other woman looked her in her eyes and said well… I has a beautiful guest in my apartment who I didn't want to wake up to an empty apartment and if I was still in bed I wouldn't be able to do this in which she kissed Gail and this time it was slowly and she put her hands on her face as the kiss gets deep and again she pulled away teasingly and pointed to the food and said eat. Gail groaned and said you got to stop doing that with one of her sexy voices.

Holly parked her car on the side walk and looked at her wrist watch and said I told you were not going to be late and since you dragged me here so early I might as well go to the office and catch up with my sleep as she said this Gail was looking at her and Holly was rolling her eyes and had that cheeky smile all over her face that the other woman loved so much. Gail looked around and noticed no one was near and kissed Holly softly and slowly and as she notice the other woman was staring to enjoy this she pulled away and opened the door and said will call you later nerd.

Holly was sitting in the car as she watched Gail walked away, as she was about to start the car she had her phone ring and it was a text from Gail it said _stop looking at me,_ she quickly typed back saying _its not my fault that you look so dam sexy in that uniform. _Gail just looked around and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Gail walked in the station with a smile of her face and headed straight to the locker room and get ready, it's not that she had to change or anything because she already had her uniform on from earlier on. First because she didn't sleep home last night and didn't bother to go back and get some new clothes.

When she gat in the locker room she noticed a few people and smiled to few of them who she knows and across from her locker Traci was getting ready and just said morning. Tracing looked up from what she was doing as she recognises the voice but most of all surprised because Gail just said morning without the sarcastic voice or anything. She wanted to ask what gat you in a good mood early this morning but she knew that it will get her friend angy. Instead she answered back and said good morning, I take it you didn't sleep home last night. Gail immidiatly looked up and answered back saying what makes you say that with her low voice but Traci had what she said, because you are still in your uniform and you naver come to work with your uniform on. Gail thought to her self that her friend was not going to drop it until she gat the asner she was looking for whch was who was that girl you were withlast night but it naver gat there because ,Gail changed the subject by saying any news from the Hospital. No change from both of them, and with that Gail walked out of the locker headed to the meeting room were they are suppose to be in 10 minutes.

Noelle and Frank were in the room already sorting out some papers, Gail walked in and sat at the back of the room because, she doesn't want to sit at the front in case she is asked something and dosent know the answer. More and more people started to turn up and the room was getting crowded. Chris sat next to her and said hey hw did it go yesterday, what you mean Gail answered back. Well l know you hate being alone in the apartment especially at night, it was ok I guess, she closed her eyes as she answered the question knowing that she didn't sleep home last night.

I know this week has been a long and terrible week. As we know 3 of our colleges were targeted by Ford the past few hours. Officers Chloe Price and Detective Sam Swarek were shot last night and they are in hospital fighting for their lives, I gat informed early today and they are both stable. On the other hand office Oliver who was kidnaped is in hospital for some check-ups and will be released early today. I know you are all tired but right now our city needs protection and there are people out there who needs our help so lets get out there and do what we do best, and with that everyone stood up and went to check at the board to see who they are partnered with for the day.

Gail quietly whispered somebody kill me now as she saw who she was going to be stuck with all day. They haven't spoken that much since he cheated on her with one of her best friends. Nick came slowly to Gail and said looks like we are together.

Can I drive today he asked and was surprised as he wasn't even challenged as Gail just said yer sure and sat on the passenger sit and put on her seat belt on.

It seems like there isn't much to do today said Nick trying to make conversation with Gail and she thought about answering the question but she didn't and instead just shrugged her shoulder and her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at it and it was a text from Holly _miss you already, come down for lunch. _She just smiled at herself and typed _Give me about an hour will be there._ She was about to put her phone in her pocket when she texted again saying _what do you want. _The answer came back soon than she expected, _umm I don't know just bring me yourself and something to eat. _In her head gail was screeming and on the out side she just smiled to her self and asked Nick to stop by the sandwich shop around the coner need to get something to eat.

When they got there she jumped out of the car and as she was about to continued walking she turned around and asked Nick if he wanted anything. Get me anything you know what I like. Gail walked away after that but Nick was left puzzled because he knows as much as his ex-girlfriend hates him right now that wasn't something she would do, she returned wih three sandwich bags and handed one to Nick who said thank you… with a confused face and looked in the bag to see if there isn't any booby traps or anything.

They went back to the station for lunch, when Gail gat out of the car she went to the driver's door and nick was confused as to what was she doing and she just said will be back after lunch to pick you up. Nick watched as her ex-girlfriend drive away and as he was about to walk in to the station when he spotted Andy coming out of her car, so he decided to go and join him.

She walked in smiled to the security guard on the main door and got on the elevator and pressed the button for second floor. As she got out she spotted Holly sitting on the computer doing some research. Hey said Gail as she walked towards holly who looked up and smiled at her and turned to were Gail was as their bodies got close to each other, there is my officer been missing those sweet lips of yours and she pulled hr in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes and it get deep and Holly took off Gail's jacket and let it fall on the floor and push her against the desk and continued kissing her that's when Gail stopped her and reminded her that she only has thirty minutes till she goes back to work. Holly moaned to show that she was annoyed but a smile was back on her face when the other woman said save it for tonight.

Is there some where we can eat away from this place, it just dosent feel romantic said gail, whats wrong with this place I love it said the other woman. Just when she thought she won the agument Gail said let's just get out of here please. Fine said Holly lets go up stairs.

They found a room upstairs were they sat down and eat their food, with all the flirting and teasing it didn't take then long till they were making out again, this time Gail was the one who was taking of Holly's clothes, just when she was about to take off the other womans shirt her phone started ringing and she ignored it and continued with what she was doing. Holly was half naked when her phone started ringing again and she didn't answer it she just rolled her eyes and said baby its Nick I have to go.

She kissed he times and said no I really have to go as she rushed out of the room with a phone on her eye shouting yer yer I know I am coming.

When she got to the station she found Nick waiting by the entrance talking to Andy, she got out of the car feeling annoyed that she was rushed here only to find him talking to his girlfriend, come on you called me like a crazy lost child and yet you are not even ready yet she shouted while putting her body back in the car.

Nick gave Andy a quick kiss on the lips and ran towards the car, when he got in the car he apologised and noticed that Gail was no longer wearing her jacket, so he asked what happened to your jacket and she answered by saying its at the back, I took it off because it was getting hot, she lied again and she changed the subject by saying where are we heading this afternoon. She pulled out her phone and texted Holly _come pick me after work and it seems I forgot my jacket bring it for me pls xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_It has been a long day, first there a son who was threatening to kill his father because he had enough, then there was a robbery in two different shops and the people who were involved turned out to be related._

_It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to go and putting away their things, when Traci said Gail you are buying tonight. She pretended like she didn't hear what her friend said while trying to find an answer. so she said sorry what did you say I said its your turn to buy drinks today._

_They were walking towards the main entrance when she finally said I can't tonight, Traci put her hand around her friends shoulder and playfully squeezed it and said there is no way you are going to bail out of this one my friend. As Chris joined them while they were still walking towards the main entrance Traci said get this Gail here is bailing out tonight, serious guys I have planes for tonight. Traci just gave her that look that says really, what so important that you are choosing it instead of alcohol. My mum got me one of those blind dates again, she is never going to give up until I find someone, she lied and in her head she is wising that they won't ask any more questions and luck as that they didn't ask anymore questions._

_They were heading to the car park when Chris said do you want me to drop you home first cause I don't see your car any were here, just when she was about to answer Dov joined them. Its ok I have got it covered said Gail as she started to walk backwards and said see you losers tomorrow. Chris wanted to say who's giving you a ride home, he was just looking out for his friend, but he didn't say anything._

_As she was walking opposite way from the car park a Grey Audi stopped in front of her, she didn't have to look twice as she opened the back door and throw her bag inside then opened the front passenger door and hopped in and gave the person a kiss on the lips. As all this was happening Chris was still parking in the car park trying to sort out his things before he starts driving, he didn't see much because the car had tinted windows all around and it was dark, but he did witnessed his a nice car stopping and Gail getting in and closing the door. The car waited for about five minutes before it took off. Chris couldn't help but think who it could be because as far as he knew Gail's parents drive land rovers. He shook it out of his head and looked at the back of seat were Dov was sitting half asleep._

_Hey babe I missed you today as she leaned in to kiss Holly. She just gave her a quick kiss but Holly pulled her for a longer kiss. The kiss got deeper and Gail was the one to pull away as she remembers where she was Lets get out of here said Gail. Holly smiled and jokily said where to my darling, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Holly calling her darling so just answered back saying well don't know I was think of Spain to one of those sandy beaches with those hotel rooms with a nice view._

_Holly laughed and looked at Gail and said you are such a dreamer, ey you can't stop a girl from dreaming right. Oh really, dose that dream include me in anyway said holly teasingly. Yep it doses you with your perfect body in one of those sexy bikinis and splashing water in the air…. She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone ringing .Hey it's me said Dov, Chris wanted me to check on you and to remind you that you forgot your keys. Tell him I am fine and I will just knock on the door till one of you gets up and just like that she hang up and looked at Holly who was taking off her seatbelt. She looked around and noticed that there were at Holly's place already, so she did the same, jumped out and grabbed her bag at the back seat and started walking towards the front door._


	6. Chapter 6

They got inside and Gail gave Holly her jacket to put it in the coat room, would you like anything to eat as the other woman continued walking towards the kitchen. Gail just dumped herself on the sofa and turned on the TV, a bear would be nice babe shouted Gail. As the other woman returned she had two beers in her hand and she has changed to her comfy trek suite bottoms and a t shirt that had bugs-bunny on it. As she handed it to the other woman Gail looked up and said thanks, she waited for Holly to sit down and then she started with her teasing.

**G**: What's with the t shirt nerd?

**H**: What's wrong with it

**G**: I just didn't take you as a cartoon fan that's all

**H**: What's wrong with cartoons?

G: Nothing, I was expecting something geeky or that t shirt you had last time that said nerd, but you got that on as she flashes her hand in the air, that just makes me look at you as an child.

Aww I thought I would save that for you because I had an idea that you were going to be my nerd for the night and I was going to have my way with you…

By the time she finished saying what she was saying Gail was already on the stairs on her way upstairs to Holly's room to change when Holly shouted never mind now think I am going to sleep.

She was watching something on the TV when Gail's phone kept on vibrating, she looked around and found it, it said Chris she thought of answering it but she had a second thought of just living it. So she did and continued watching TV but she looked around as she heard a noise coming from the stairs, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Gail coming down the stars with her t shirt and some shorts.

Gail sat next to her and was about to kiss Holly when she pulled away playfully and said I thought you said you don't make out with people who wear childish clothes said Holly as she sat back and pretended to watch TV.

Come on you know I was joking said Gail with her puppy eyes but Holly wasn't falling for it as she stood up and went to get another drink, she returned she noticed Gail had taken the T shirt off and she was wearing her sports bra only and she looked so dam sexy in shorts and bra only, Holly just stood there looking at her with her mouth opened..

Oh hey I took the t shirt off cause it's getting hot in here don't you think said Gail with her evil look that says it's payback time.

Holly just sat next to her, close enough that she can cuddle her and pretended to watch whatever Gail was watching. It didn't take her long before she pulled Gail in for a kiss, she pulled her in closer and said you sure know how to get a girl turned on, well I try my best as she continued kissing Holly and lightly biting her lips.

Holly continued kissing and she started to move down when she reached her belly button and placed a little kiss and Gail moaned and squeezed the pillow that was next to her, Holly noticed that's must be her ticklish part of her body so she placed a few kisses there before she moved back up and continued kissing her lips. The kiss got deep and deep and Holly pulled back and said think I am going to go to bed and started walking going up stairs.

She left Gail mouth opened again, oh come on you are killing me said Gail and Holly kept on walking, its late babes I have got to be up in few hours and don't you have an early shift tomorrow. Yer but that's not an excuse for you to leave me here shouted Gail. You know your way up Gail.

Gail reached her phone which was on the coffee table, she looked and was she had a couple of missed calls and few massages from Traci asking how did the date go, she started to type spending time with my girlfriend was way fun than going to the penny but then she realised what she just typed and pressed the back space button and just typed fine, and looked at the time. It was after 12 she made her way upstairs.

The next morning

It was about 7:00 am when Gail woke up to the sound of the alarm, she attempted to get the alarm off but she fail and she slowly open her eyes when the alarm went off and saw Holly looking at her, morning honey said Holly as she places a light kiss on her lips.

What time are you starting today said Holly as she lay in bed looking at Gail, 10 I think said Gail in her sleepy voice. You look more beautiful when you are sleepy. Come on I am sure our breakfast is getting cold down stairs said Holly as she despaired in to the bathroom.

10 minutes later she was back in the room and saw that Gail was still in bed but this time she wasn't sleeping.

H: So you are not a morning person.

G: I am so tired I just want to sleep all day, who ever invented mornings is an idiot.

H: I know but you got to wake up anyway, because you got to get in the shower and go down stairs and grab something to eat before we go out.

G: You look like you have been up for hours, what time did you wake up.

H: Not long ago, about few hours ago I couldn't sleep so I just laid in bed looking at my beautiful girlfriend.

With that Gail got up and walked to the bathroom, Holly shouted towel and tooth brush are in the left cabinet. Gail didn't answer because she spotted the glass cabinet straight away, she looked around and was amazed with how beautiful and large the bathroom was.

14 minutes later she was ready and joined holly down stairs.

Wow I am sure I was in the shower for less than 10 minutes and yet you managed to cook all this.

Grilled mushrooms and tomatoes on a whole grain bagel with a cup of coffee is not so bad.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they finished they put their plates away, when they were heading out, Gail asked if they can stop by her place so that she can change in to fresh clothes and a clean uniform.

It was around 9:15 when they got to Gail place and she was pleased to see no one was home because she didn't want to be asked were was she yesterday night and why didn't she come home last night. It didn't take her long and she was back in the car and heading to the station. They got there 10minutes early.


	7. Chapter 7

They were sitting in the car just talking for five minutes when Gail finally said I am going to be late l better go, it was like Holly read Gail's mind when she looked around to see if there was anyone near before she place a kiss on her lips.

Gail walked out of the car and straight to the locker room were she went and sat down on one of the benches and put her head in her hands, she didn't see Andy coming in because when she heard one of the lockers opening she almost jumped as she look to see who was it.

**G: **oh it's you, morning

**A**: Morning

**G: **Have you been to the hospital and how are they doing

**A:** They are still unconscious but they are stable

Good news said Gail and with that she walked out of the locker room heading to the meeting room where Frank and Oliver were looking at the board to sort out what was going to be done today and who is going to be working with who.

It didn't take long for the room to be crowded with blue uniforms. Everyone was handed their assignments and Gail found out that she was stuck on the deck today, she didn't even complain or said anything as she just walked out. She was stopped by the voice of Chris calling her.

**C:** Hey how are you, you didn't come home last night where were you.

**G: **Morning to you too..,

Chris wanted to say that didn't answer my question but he knew better to just let it go because he knows that if he keeps on pushing the buttons ,Gail will start being mean and yet she was in a good mood for some reason already.

On her way to the desk she passed Traci who said hey Gail how was your date. Morning to you too Traci said Gail as she turned back and said don't people know how to say morning anymore and turned back and started walking again. Traci just smiled to herself and was about to continue walking when she saw Steve and started talking to him.

She was sitting on the front desk waiting for the phone to ring or someone to come in with any of the criminals who needed to be booked in, but there wasn't a lot of people and calls .

It did give Gail time to think about her relationship with Holly, she remembered that last night she almost sent Traci a text massage telling her she was with her girlfriend and this morning before they left the house Holly did call her girlfriend.

She knew what she was getting herself in to the moment she first kissed Holly, she knew where this was going but she didn't like how fast it was going. Yes she knew that they have been dating for few weeks now… she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

It was a old lady who was calling to complain about the noise that was coming from the next door neighbour, will send someone to check it out ma'am said Gail, she said something on the walkie-talkie to inform those who were out there to go and check it out.

It was lunch time when she thought she would go down to the morgue and check on Holly , she hasn't talked to her in more than 3 hours, she switched with who she was supposed to switch with and let them know she was heading out but she will be back after lunch.

When she got there she said a few word to the security guard and made her way up stairs. She saw that Holly was reading something on the computer, so she just stood there and watched her and thought to herself how sexy the other woman looked right now.

**G:** what are you reading there?

**H: **How long have you been standing there?

**G: **Long enough to look at your sexy body

Holly stood up and made her way to where Gail was standing and gently kissed her and said I missed you today, it's not even four hours since you dropped me at the station nerd said Gail as she continued to kiss Holly.

**H: **Let me go and get something to eat and we can go upstairs. What do you want

**G: **Get me anything as long as it doesn't have tomatoes.

Holly went down to the cafeteria and got 2 Wimbledon's sandwiches and two bottles of orange juice. When she returned she just knocked on the door to signal Gail to come up stairs.

They got up stairs in their favorite room and ate while they were talking to each other about what they have been up to and more teasing and more and more touching.

**G: **Hey remember this morning when you called me your girlfriend?

**H: **Umm yer, wats wrong?

**G: **Umm nothing, I just wanted to make sure I head you right, as she said this she was kicking herself why did she even brought up the conversation.

**H:** I called you my girlfriend because I am serious about you, and I want to take this feather to see where it takes us. As she said this she was holding Gail's hand.

Gail opened her mouth to say something but she closed it as she couldn't find any words to say. She tried again

**G: **I like you as well and I enjoy every single time I spent with you, you are the only person who I know who can make me smile and happy at the same time. There is no one out there I know who can do that. I know that it's too soon to say this but I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you. There were tears in her eyes. Holly you are like crazy beautiful.

Holly saw that she was about to cry so she pulled her closer and put her hands around her.

It's like Holly can read her mind because she kind of had an idea what she was going to say but she wasn't sure at the same time and she wanted her to say it.

**G: **I am scared Holly

**H: **What are you scared of

**G: **I am scared to be your girlfriend… she continued crying, I am scared to be your girlfriend because that means me telling my friends who I am dating and my family that I am dating a girl. I am not ready to tell them that I am gay. I am not ready for people to judge me, they already say I am mean and some of them they don't even like me.

**H: **Hey look at me, who said we have to go and tell the whole world that you are my girlfriend; this is between me and you. It can be forever or whatever I don't care as long I got you.

Gail's smile started to return and Holly noticed so she leaned and pressed her forehead with hers and said baby it's just me and you and we are going to take baby steps together, as she wiped her tears with her thump and kissed her on the lips. She kissed her on the forehead and said I have to go; lunch time was over 15mins ago and if we stay here any longer one of us is going to lose our jobs. She was about to walk out of the door when Gail pulled her hand and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Gail was 20 minutes late for a switch over for the afternoon, she was ready to apologies to the Lindsey who she left about fifty minutes ago, and she was surprised to see Traci on the desk

**G:** I know I am late I am so sorry

**T: **Where have you been?

**G: **I had to take care of something, I am so sorry.

Traci just looked at her with a questioning face, she wanted to say what so important that gat you to be late, but she didn't because she knew her friend way better to know that if she keeps on pushing for answers she will burst of anger and no one likes Gail when she was angry. Instead she just said you own me Peck, and walked away.

Hey sister how are you, I swear I saw Traci few minutes ago standing here said Steve as he scratched his head like a confused child.

**G:** Maybe… I am just saying maybe she is trying to avoid you

**S: **Very funny sis , very funny

**G: **Hey don't hate the messenger; she was bursting in laughter as she said this because the face that was on Steve's face was so funny, she went that way pointing to the left.

The phone rang again and this time it was a child asking for ambulance because his father just fell off the ladder, will send someone soon said Gail as she informed the ambulance crew.

As the day moved on more calls kept on coming and she only booked in three people. It wasn't an busy at all.

It was home time when Traci called out and joined her as they walk out of the station, so did Chris, Andy and Dov.

Penny tonight Gail? Said Chris, she was about to answer when she got a text from Holly asking her to come over tonight. Can only do few drinks and I have to go.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to The Penny Gail's phone started to ring so she reached for it in her pocket and looked at it, she saw that it was Holly. She quickly looked at the left side of her shoulder and saw that Chris was concentrating on the road. The music was kind of loud in the car so she answered the phone.

**G:** Hey

**H: **Hey to you too, you sound faint is everything ok?

**G: **I am in the car with Chris and Dov we are on our way to The Penny

Holly thought about having a bit of fun.

**H: **I guess I am just going home to an empty house, all the plans I had planned with my girlfriend… she was cut off before she could finish the sentence.

**G: **Will call you in few minutes, she didn't wait for response as she hang up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Chris looked at her on his corner of his eye and asked s everything ok, and Gail just nod with her head to sing yes.

The drive from the station to The Penny wasn't long. When thy got there Dov and Chris jumped out of the car and Gail was just sitting there, when Chris noticed

**C: **Hey hare you coming

**G: **Yes give me a few minutes I will be there

**C:** Is everything fine?

**G: **I said I am fine, now go and get me a drink will be there

Chris just throw his keys to her and said don't forget to lock up, and Gail just said no I will just give your keys to a stranger passing by.

She was sitting in the car by herself now, windows closed and the radio was off, she just saw her brother and Traci joining Chris and Dov as they went in. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Holly's number. The phone rang for few times before Holly picked up.

**H: **Hey

**G:** Sorry had to cut you off, was with the boys and I couldn't control myself

**H: **I know

**G: **You are mean you know that right

**H: **Was bored, thought I would make myself useful

**G: **Going to have a few drinks and I am all yours, come and get me in an hour

**H: **No can't do my love

**G:** Why?

**H: **Because I have changed in to my comfy clothes already and I am warm, there is no way I am going back in the cold, and can't drive because I will be drunk

Back in The Penny Steve asked Chris were his sister, she said she had to do something she will be in.

**G: **That's not a good excuse

**H: **Fine… will come and get you

**G: **That's why I love you; call me when you get here

**H: **love you too, now go before your friends start to suspect anything bad.

With that she hangs up and put her phone and, jumped out of the car locked it and went to join the crew.

When she opened the door she looked around searching where was everyone sitting, when she spotted them she made her way to them. When she approached them everyone looked up and Traci said where were you, I was in the car said Gail and joined in the convocation that her brother and Chris were having.

It was almost two hours and the crew were deep in convocation when Gail stood up to go to the ladies room, her phone vibrated and she answered it

**H: **I am outside

**G: **How am I going to get any excuse to get out of here?

**H: **I don't know babe I thought that was your homework for the past hour

**G: **Very funny, help over here.

**H: **Don't worry got it covered, will send my driver Joshua to come and get you.

**G: **You have your own driver as well?

**H: **He will be there in few minutes

Gail made her way back to the crew with a bottle of water in her hand. They were busy talking when a man entered The Penny. He was dressed smartly black trousers, grey shirt and a black blazer. He looked around and made his way to the bar where he ordered a cola.

Steve spotted him straight away, because it was a cop's bar and he swears he has never seen him around before. So he followed him around with his eyes and when he saw that he was coming to them he asked Traci who was sitting next to him if she knows who he was but Traci whispered no.

Miss Peck said the man; Gail looked around as her name was called. She quickly remembered that Holly said she was going to send in the driver, are you ready said the man. Everyone around the table looked at Gail as to who is he. Gail stood up and was about to walk away when her brother stopped her and asked where are you going and who is the guy.

Gail looked back and saw that almost everyone had the same questing face. She thought about answering them but she just walked away without saying anything.

Her brother was always protective and stuff so he thought he would follow them outside. When he got out side he looked around and saw his sister walking to a car, he just thought it was her date until he saw the guy opening the door and Gail talking to someone who was already in the car, she got in and the guy went to the driver's seat and started to drive. When the car was driving by he tried to look in the car as it passed by but all he could see was the driver and no sign of his sister on the front passenger seat.

Gail and Holly were in the back seat

**G: **What else do you have I don't know about because I swear I had no idea that you had your own driver.

Holly just gave her a corner smile that makes Gail melt.

Holly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, but the kiss got deeper. Gail sat on top of Holly laps and continued to kiss her. She started to kiss her neck and then she started to unbutton holly's shirt. She stopped and looked in her eyes and said why you have to be so beautiful but Holly didn't answer back, she just pulled her in and continued kissing her.

The ride back to Holly's house short, not that any of them noticed because the rest of the ride they were busy with each other. They only noticed when the driver stopped the engine. When they got inside the house they went straight upstairs to Holly's room, they continued kissing and ripping each other's clothes not even looking were they were going.

Holly pushed Gail on the bed by force and took off the jean she was wearing. She was laying on the bad with only her pants. Holly looked at her and said I love you Gail. I love you too nerd said Gail. Holly got on top of her and continued kissing her, her neck and her belly and started to playfully drawing pattern on it. She got back up to her mouth. They looked in each other's eyes

**G:** Make love to me Holly

Holly kind of knew what she was own about but she just wanted to be sure.

**H:** You sure, because you know if I do this there is no going back

**G: **I don't want to go back, I love you Holly. I have been waiting for a month now to do this, so yes I think I am ready.

Holly just kissed her lips and slides her left hand down…

As Holly's hand was still down in Gail's pants she looked up and saw that she was holding her breath and she had her eyes closed.

**H: **Hey

She slowly opened her eyes and looked and Holly.

**H: **I need you to do me a favour

She just nodded her head as a sign to say yes

**H:** I need you to breath for me


	9. Chapter 9

The next day in the morning Gail was woken up by the noise of her phone ringing. She moaned to show that she was annoyed by whatever that was making noise, baby turn that thing off said Gail. The noise kept on going on and she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her right side and noticed that Holly wasn't there. She slowly moved her hand to reach for her phone and answered it.

**G: **What!

**S:** Sorry did I wake you up?

**G: **What do you think, it's early in the morning Steve what do you want.

**S: **Where are you?

**G: **You woke me up to ask me that, bye Steve I am going back to sleep.

**S: **Fine just tell me where you are, Chris and Dov have been trying to reach you, they have been worried saying you didn't come home last night.

Holly entered the room with two cups of coffee in her hands and put them on the side bored, she joined here girlfriend in bed and brushed her feet with Gail, your feet are cold said Gail quietly so that Steve wouldn't hear.

**S**: whose feet are cold?

**G: **Will talk to you later Steve.

She hang up and put her phone on the side bored and looked at her girlfriend who was reading something with a cup of coffee in another hand, morning said Gail in her sleepy voice. Morning said Holly looking at where Gail was and placing a light kiss on her lips.

Who was on the phone said Holly while reading her book; it was Steve asking me all these stupid questions. Oh gosh doesn't he know that Gail needs her sleep on her day off said Holly in her sarcastic voice. Very funny said Gail as she positioned herself back to sleep. At least drink your coffee before it gets cold.

After 4 minutes of tossing and turning she finally sat up and said I hate it when people wake me up early in the morning, now I can't sleep said Gail as she reached for her cup of coffee, lucky for her it was still warm. You call this early, it's almost 12:00 said Holly as she puts her book and her empty cup on the side bored. She lightly kissed Gail on her check and slowly moved to her lips and pulled away and said if you want more get up.

Nice try but I am not getting up, it's too early for me to get up and there is nothing you can do to change that said Gail as she pulled the blankets back up. Fine said Holly as she walks away, she dropped the shirt she was wearing on the floor leaving only pants. She turned her head only facing Gail and said I am going to have a shower you are welcome to join.

Gail bite her lower lip smiled to herself and said you are lucky that you are so dam sexy, then she jumped out of bed and followed Holly in to the bathroom.

Five hours later they were at the batting cages. Gail didn't want to go, her plan for the day was to sleep almost the rest of the day, wake up in the afternoon and then maybe go to The Penny and have a few drinks and come back and sleep again.

Holly wasn't having any of it, first she trekked Gail in to getting out of bed and having a shower with her which was not bad because they ended up having more fun than she thought. After an hour later they were down stairs, Gail was wearing Holly's shirt which was oversize and one of her shorts, because all the trousers are too big for her.

Gail was watching trying to find something to watch on TV when Holly sat next to her. She stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the person who sat next to her. She moved closer and put her hands around Holly

**G:** What are your plans for today?

**H: **Nothing really

**G: **That's fine with me.

Holly leaned in a place a quick kiss on Gail's forehead and stood up.

**G: **Where are you going?

**H: **We are going to the batting cages.

**G: **Who is we?

**H:** You and me

**G**: After what happened last time I don't think so

**H: **Well last time was your first time, I bet you have improved.

Gail groaned and said, but today was supposed to be my stay at home day, besides I don't have anything to wear.

**H:** Will drop by your place so that you can change, I will let you drive and chose which car.

**G: **Fine let's go.

The ride to Gail's place was short because Gail was the one who was driving, she took a short cut. All this time you didn't say anything, letting me taking a long way to your place said Holly with her arms crossed. Gail smiled to herself and bites her lower lip then said that's because I love it when you drive.

Chris car wasn't in the parking so Gail thought he might have went to the hospital, as today was his day off as well. Do you want to come up said Gail as she steps out of the car. Its fine I will stay here besides if I come up there with you we both know its going to take longer. Won't be long said Gail and with that she was gone.

Holly was sitting on the passenger seat listing to Ellie Goulding when a car parked few spaces from where her car was. She recognizes the person because she has seen him at the Hospital before.

Chris got out of his car, and when he was locking it he quickly looked around and saw an Audi TT packed few places from where he was. In his head he was thinking dam that's a nice car. It was black and white with its windows tinted, he couldn't see clearly if anyone was inside. He thought about going near and checks out the car but again he thought it will be wired to just look at someone car so he made his way to his apartment.

He opened the door to his apartment and bumped in to Gail who was rushing out.

**C: **Hey

**G: **Hey to you too

**C: **Where are you going

**G: **Out

**C:** Hey come on talk to me, it's like you don't live here anymore.

Gail was one step from stepping out of the room when she stopped and turned around and looked at Chris, she closed her eyes and said fine.

**G:** Are you going to the Penny tonight

**C: **Will see you there tonight, I would like to chart Chris but I got … to go

She didn't wait for Chris's answer, she just walked out.

Chris was pacing around the living room when he saw Gail getting in to the car he was looking at earlier on. She got in at the driver's seat and drove away, someone was in the passenger seat but he didn't see clear who was it.

Holly and Gail spent about two hours at the batting cages, Gail was not bad herself, and she managed to hit half the balls. Half of the time Holly was trying to teach her how to stand if she wants to hit the ball but she just wouldn't take her hands off Gail.

Hey babes what have you got anything planned today says Gail, I was planning on going back home but it looks like you have something on your mind said Holly.

**H: **What have you got planned

**G: **How do you feel about coming to The Penny with us tonight

**H: **Who is us

**G: **My friends, I know you I said I wasn't ready to come out yet but how about (she struggles to get this words out but she did) I introduce you as my friend.

**H: **am… I am not sure about that, I don't even know your friends

Gail put her hands around her girlfriends' waist and said come on honey it will be fun, just for few hours and we can go.

Holly pulled Gail for a kiss and said fine few hours, and then she continued kissing her. Do you want to go and get something to eat while you tell me what to say to your friends?


	10. Chapter 10

Almost everyone was at the Penny; it's been a week since Oliver was kidnapped. Today was his first day back at The Penny with everyone. He had lots of people buying drinks for him and people telling him how proud they were that he was coming back to work.

Dov, Collins and Chris where playing darts when Traci taped on Chris shoulder and said I thought you sail Gail was going to be here, he turned around with a glass of drink in one hand , I told her we were going to be here tonight. Traci just nods her head and walked back to where Andy and Steve were seating. He said he talked to her this morning and told her that we were going to be here said Traci.

Let me try and ring her maybe she will pick up said Steve, but it went straight to voicemail. It's off said Steve informing the people he was sitting with. Maybe she is busy or sleeping, you know what says never call her on her day off unless its emergency said Andy.

Five minutes later Gail walked in The Penny with Holly following behind. She passed a few people until she saw Oliver. She gave him a hug and Holly did the same

**O: **It's good to see you two

**G:** What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be home resting

**O: **Yes I know but I thought I would come here and see you lots, besides it's not that fun staying home 24/7

**G: **Tell me about it, oh this is Holly by the way

**O: **Hi nice to see you again

Holly smiled and said I heard what happened, how are you feeling.

**O:** I am good, can't wait to get back out there

Its really is nice to see you Oliver said Gail while she was walking. I told you it won't be bad, you have already found someone you know. That's one said Holly. Gail spotted his brother and the rest of the crew. She made her way there.

Hey look who decided to finally show up said Traci with a smile on her face. You could have told me that it was going to be a full house said Gail while pulling chairs for her and Holly to sit down. I would have if you ever pick up your phone said Traci. Guys this is Holly and Holly the crew. Traci, Steve, Andy don't know where the rest are. They all raised their glasses and they all said nice to meet you.

Gail stood up to go and get her and Holly some drinks, on her way to the bar she stopped by where the boys where playing darts and tapped on Dov's left shoulder. Hey you made it said Dov as he hugged Gail. Chris looked around and did the same, Collins just smiled and waved. She continued to go to the bar and ordered two Negroni Cocktails.

When she returned she saw that the boys have joined them at the table and Holly was talking to Chris. She smiled to herself thinking how easy Holly was connecting with her friends. She put the drinks on the table and sat down, thanks said Holly as she quickly looked at Gail and returned her attention to Chris. They were talking about sports.

**S:** So sis where have you been

**G:** Been around, home sleeping most of the times.

She stood up and went to join Holly and the guys; she decided to stand up because she knew that her brother wasn't going to quite asking questions.

Give way the champion has arrived said Gail holding the glass of drink in her hand, Holly just smiled and Dov said I don't think so, looks like we have a new champion in the house, no there must be some kind of mistake because I always win you know that said Gail, what are you laughing at after she saw Holly with a big smile on her face. You sound hilarious, by the way I am the new champion said Holly while rolling her eyes. Oh really, Chris give me those missiles looks like someone needs to a lesson said Gail. Holly stepped close to Gail and whispered bring it on baby.

Chris went back to the table where Traci and Steve were seating.

**C:** Looks like we finally found someone who can beat Gail

**T:** No way, who

**C: **Holly is it, Gail's friend.

Oliver joined them.

**O: **Hey guys I am off

**C: **Already, why don't you stay longer?

**O:** Would love to but I promised I will be home soon.

Gail! Traci waved for her to come, wats up said Gail.

**O:** I am going, will see you around

**G:** Already, I have only just got here. Fine I will see you around.

Oliver waved goodbye to Holly and Dov and he made his way out of the bar.

Gail went and got another drink at the bar. While she was there she stopped to chat with Andy who was sitting on the stool.

Can I have two Gin Martinis said Gail, she looked at Andy and said why don't you come and join the crew. Its fine I am cool here said Andy. Don't be stupid, come and join us. Andy just followed Gail but in her head she was thinking, it was only few weeks ago when her best friend wasn't talking to her after she found out that she was dating Collins. Some rule about not dating an ex. They walked to where the crew was and Andy sat down but Gail went and joined Holly and Dov. She handed Holly her drink and when she was giving her the glass she deliberately make sure their hands made some kind of contact.

Dov stopped what he was doing after he hard Gail's voice

**D: **Where is mine

**G**: At the bar where they are selling them

**D: **You are mean you know that

**G: **Tell me something I don't already know

Holly gave her the look that says Gail!

**G:** You can have mine I will go and get another one

**D: **Too late.

Dove was walking back to the crew who were talking, you are such a baby said Gail who didn't move from where she was standing. She turned her head to look at Dov and saw that he went back to sit down.

Holly and Gail continued playing darts; they were talking, teasing and whispering to each other.

**H: **Think I am gona go

**G: **Why

**H: **I am tired

**G: **Fine call me when you get home.

They walked back where everyone was sitting and Holly said her goodbyes to everyone and she and Gail walked out of the bar, they were in the car when Gail leaned in to kiss her. At first it was a quickie kiss but Holly pulled her back and kissed her putting more pressure. After few minutes they pulled apart and Gail opened the door to walk out but Holly pulled her and kissed her and said will call you later.

Gail closed the door and walked back in to The Penny. She ordered another drink and went back to join everyone.

**S: **Holly is a nice person; I like how she was comfortable with everyone

**T:** What do she do, I swear I have seen her before

**G: **She works at 15

**C: **She is too beautiful to be a police officer

Everyone looked at Chris but he just waved his hands in the air.

**D: **I have a girlfriend but I think she is sexy.

Everyone looked at Dov now.

**G: **She is not a police officer, she is a pathologist. She works down at the morgue.

**T:** OH why didn't you say so, that must be where I have seen her before.

**S:** Bring her here more often, she is cool and we could use some new people around here.

**C: **Yes we are coming here tomorrow right bring her over

**T: ** Think someone got a crush

Gail just smiled to herself and said I will ask her.


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours later Traci opened the door to Chris's apartment, she was holding his hand with her other hand and Gail was holding Dov. They were drunk and they couldn't support their own balance. Gail dumped Dov on his bed and Traci did the same with Chris.

They went to seat in the living room

**T:** How come you are not drunk, because normally we will be throwing you on your bed?

**G: **Don't feel like getting wasted.

**T: **Gail Peck doesn't feel like getting wasted, now that's new. You do know you are off the rest of the week right.

**G: **Yes I know that.

**T: **Am gona go before your brother starts being all grumpy, night.

Traci left and Gail stood up to go and lock the door. It was late so she went to bed. She couldn't sleep, she was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, she took her phone on the night stand and pressed a button to dial Holly's number, there was no answer so it went to voicemail. (Sorry I can't answer right now, please leave a massage and I will get back to you.) A smile spread across her face as she hung up the phone. It didn't take her long before she falls asleep. She just couldn't sleep without hearing Holly's voice. It may only be a voicemail but it did help because she falls asleep till the next morning.

The next morning she woke up to a loud noise on her door, what you want she shouted annoyed that she had to get out of bed.

**D: **The Hospital just called, Chloe is up. I am going there now do you want to come

I will come later said Gail. She turned her head to look at the time on her alarm clock. It was 11:25; she sat up and reached for her phone. Two missed calls from Holly. Crap she said as she readied Holly's number, 4 rings and she answered.

**H: **Morning

**G: **Hey how are you

**H: **I am fine mow, I take it you have just woke up

**G: **What gave me away?

**H: **Your sexy morning voice

**G: **I don't have a morning voice

**H: **Yes you do and it turns me on every time I hear it.

Holly get off the phone and come here says one of her colleges.

**G: **Where are you?

**H: **Work

**G: **Thought you were off today

**H: **Got half day today, finishing in two hours.

**G: **Sweet I will talk to you in bit, love you

**H: **love you too bye

Holly put her phone in her pocket and followed her college who called her for help.

Gail jumped out of bed; she was wearing her track bottom and a vest. She decided to go and get something to eat. She opened the door and was heading to the kitchen when she stopped at the person who was sitting in the living room.

**G: **What are you doing here so early in the morning?

**T: **Morning to you too Gail

**G: **Morning

Do you want coffee said Gail as she pours some coffee in a mug for herself, Yer sure shouted Traci who was watching news while relaxed on the sofa. Few munities after Gail joined Traci with two cups of coffee, she handed Traci the other one.

**T: **Thanks

**G: **Just smiled

**T: **Aren't you going to the hospital

**G: **I am gona go later waiting for holly to finish work, now everyone is there, thought it will be better if I go later.

**T:** Yer sure Gail whatever you say

**G: **I am going, ask Dov later.

**T: **So what's going on in Gail's world these days?

**G: **Nothing much, it's the same old me

**T: **Is your mum still setting you up on the blind dates?

She rolled her eyes and says you know the last person she sets me up with wanted to jump in my pants the first five minutes. Traci just laughed and stood up to go and put her coffee mug away. You can always ask her to stop setting you up u know says Traci returning from the kitchen. You know my mother Traci, she will ask me why.

**T: **Just say you found someone but you are not ready for him to meet the family.

**G: **Yes I have found someone. You know what, that's a good idea. Let me do that right now.

**T: **You are going to call her now?

**G: **No that would be commuting my own death; she got Facebook right, so I am just going to change my status from single to in a relationship. That way she will stop setting me up. Deep down in her heart she knew what she was doing.

**T: **what are you going to say when she asks, when she says she wants to meet the man who has made it this far. What are you going to tell the guys?

**G:** I will come up with something as for the guys, she just shrugs her shoulders.

She starched to grab her phone which was on the table. She went on Facebook and changed her status to in a relationship "done" she says and stood up and said I am going to have a quick shower. Traci just nodded her head to sing ok and garbed the remote that was on the seat Gail was sitting.

Twenty minutes later Gail returned in the living room, ready said Gail as she bent down to get her phone. She looked at her phone and saw that she had few missed calls and one massage.

**G: **Why didn't you answer my phone? There are like two missed calls

**T: **Since when do you let people touch your phone, anyways I didn't know who was it cause it said nerd, I have no idea who is that.

They walked out of the apartment and continued talking till they were in the parking lot. Gail's phone started to ring; she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at who it was. She throws the keys to Traci and said you are driving while she answered her phone. Traci got in the car, started the engine and was waiting for Gail to get in.

**G: **Hey

**H:** I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer, I am not gona be able to come to the hospital. I have a last minute meeting with the manager.

**G: **Its ok, I am going with Traci. What time are you going to be in meeting till?

Traci knocked on the car window to show that she was waiting.

**H: **What's that noise?

**G: **It's just Traci telling me to get in the car

**H: **Why aren't you in the car?

**G: **Because I am talking to you and I don't want her to hear you taking dirty and trying not to smile.

**H: **Get in the car, I promise I won't talk dirty

Gail opens the door and gets in the car; she starts to put on the seat belt with one hand

**T: **What took you so long; you do know that visiting hour is almost finished

**G:** I am sorry

Traci was shocked to hear those words coming out other friends mouth, Traci just looked at her and starts driving

**H: **Talk to you later, love you

**G: **Love you too

Gail prayed that Traci didn't hear that, besides the radio was on so maybe she didn't hear anything.

**T: **Sounds like everything went well with your mum; although I am a little surprised to hear her saying I love you. I have never hard your mum say that.

**G: **Crap she heard, um yer that was mum, she said hi.

The rest of the ride to the hospital they were just talking about work


	12. Chapter 12

Few minutes later Traci and Gail were at the Hospital. Gail was glad that there went that much people, it was Frank, Chris, Dov, Collins and a few police officers just hanging around. As they entered the waiting room Chris was the first to see them so he waved to them.

**C: **Hey guys how you are doing.

Both ladies just smiled to him as to say not bad.

**C: **What a surprise to see you here Gail

**G: **Oh my gash what's wrong with you people, first it was her telling me that I wasn't going to come and yet I am here and now you are saying what a surprise to see me here. I am visiting my friends.

**T: **Come down Gail. Have u had anything from Swarek

**C: **Talked to Andy this morning, she didn't say much

Four hours later Traci, Chris and Gail were at the Penny. They were just chilling and having few drinks when Collins approached them.

**N: **Hey guys

He grabbed a seat and sat down next to Chris. Gail stood up and said she was going to get another drink. While she was walking she took her phone from her jean trousers. Dialled Holly's number.

**H:** Hey

**G: **Why are you always in a good mood?

**H:** umm it's because it's you who is calling

**G: **How did the meeting go?

**H: **Nothing much, it was just the manager saying how we need to improve our work and make sure the interns get to learn more.

**G:** Sounds like it was a boring meeting, you know I still don't get it.

**H:** Every meeting is boring, what don't you still get

Instead of going to the bar to get a drink like she said she came back to the table got her jacket and went outside.

**G:** why you have to work and yet you are like loaded

**H: **I love my job, besides if I didn't work I wouldn't have met you.

That did put a huge smile on Gail's face. She was walking to her car when she bumped in to Andy

**A: **Hey

**G: **Hey

**A:** Leaving already

**G:** Will be in in a few minutes.

Andy continued to walk to the bar and Gail was sitting in her car. Andy looked around and just continued walking.

Andy walked in and looked around then she spotted Traci. She walked to them and as she got near she saw Nick and Chris who were sitting on the same table. Hey guys say Andy as she sat next to Nick. Hey how are you said Traci.

**C: **Hey have you seen Gail, she said she was going to fill up her drink, which was like thirty minutes ago.

**A:** Was talking to her few minutes ago, she is outside.

**T:** How is Sam?

**A: **He is fine, there are signs that he wants to wake up

**T: ** That's great news

Hey how about we play a game, the one who lose will have to buy everyone a drink, whose in. good everyone in, that's means more drinks for me said Chris

**H: **Are you coming over tonight

**G: **No

**H: **Why

**G: **I have been sleeping at your place for the past days, don't you get tired of having me around

**H: **Umm no, I love having you around and have you to myself.

**G: **Will think about it, I gat to go back in

**H: **Fine will talk to you later

At the table they were now playing never have I ever, when Gail finally joined them. What are we playing? Never have I ever. How do you play it says Gail with a drink in her hand. Traci looked at her as to say what is going on, normally you would make us play a game you want to play not the game someone want to play. Ok so this is how it goes, will go in turns asking questions, if you have done it you have to drink and if you haven't you don't. Fine let's play said Gail.

They played the game for about an hour; they were talking to each other and making jokes. There was this stupid question Chris asked that hard everyone laughing. After they finished playing the game they separated in to two groups, boys went to play darts and girls sat on the table and continued talking.

**T: ** So Andy what's the big deal with you, Nick and Sam

Andy was shocked to hear the question, and the fact that Gail the ex-girlfriend of Nick was sitting right next to her. She looked at Traci with a wide eye as to say dude what the hell. Gail saw how Andy reacted to the question so she just answered and say no hard feeling. I and Nick are over. I am sure he moved on and so did I.

Me and Sam are just friends, yes I know it might look like I have chosen him over Nick but I was just looking out for him. A close friend life gets on the line, of course you will get emotion and scared that you are about to lose that person.

Gail's phone vibrated in her pocket so she reached for it, it was a massage from Holly _my place or yours?_

Traci and Andy were busy talking that they didn't even see the smile on Gail's face when she was texting._ Give me few minutes will think about it._

The boys came back to sit down, who won said Traci, Nick did but with a point said Chris. A win is a win man.

**C: **So Gail where is your friend tonight

**G: **Probably at home, I am not her baby sitter you know

**A: ** Who are you own about?

**C: ** Gail's friend, her name is Holly. She is a doctor, likes sports and she is hot. She was here few days ago.

Gail wanted to punch Chris in the face for saying things like that about her girlfriend, but again it was kind of true. Holly is pretty and sure do like all the things Chris just said. If she gets angry about those little this her friend just said to describe Holly, people will start to get suspicious and she pretty sure isn't ready for that so she just acted like a cool kid.

Well at least can you give her my number and tell her to give me a ring said Chris with his sad puppy eyes. Chris and Nick were now into deep convocation talking about whatever they were talking about.

**T: **So it looks like Chris is really in to your friend Gail, are you going to give her his number.

Gail's phone vibrated again _will be by your place in few minutes. She typed back. Didn't know you are a pusha girl, I am coming._

**G: **That's me for tonight, see you guys later

She stood up said good night to the guys, take a sip of her drink and said the same to Andy and Traci.

**A: **Wait what, where are you going? Its only nine and you are leaving already

**G: **If you haven't noticed my friend I have been drinking diet cock, so I am sober as ever.

**T: **Come on this is our last free time till like don't know, today we are sup to get drunk.

**G: **I know I am sorry guys but i gat to go. Will come tomorrow?

She walked out of the bar and straight to her car. Chris followed her outside thinking he was going to see someone else, because his friend has been acting strange lately and he wanted to know why but he just saw Gail driving away.

Traci stood up to go and get another round of drinks so Andy pulled out her phone and decided to check her Facebook to see if there is any massages. There was one notification so she clicked on it and it says Gail Peck changed her status to in a relationship, Traci came back to the table with a tray of drinks and everyone jumped in to pick their orders.

**A: **So I was looking through my phone and I found this

She handed Traci her phone to see what she was talking about, think that might be the reason she left so early.

**T: **Oh that, I don't think that's the reason why she left early

**A: **What do you know?

Chris over heard what the girls were talking about

**C: **What's going on?

**A:** I was just telling Traci here that this might me the reason why Gail left early

**C:** What

**A:** Check your Facebook

About 15 minutes Gail knocked on the door and she was answered by one of Holly's butlers. Miss Peck nice to see you again, Miss Stewart is upstairs said the butler as he holds the door for Gail to come in. Thanks Dave said Gail as she makes her way upstairs.

As she got upstairs the first thing she did was to look for Holly in her bedroom but she wasn't there so she looked in the bathroom.

Holly was relaxed in a bath full of bubbles, there was slow music playing in the back ground and she had her eyes closed that she didn't even hear Gail coming in.

**G: **Hey babes

**H:** Oh my gash you scared me

**G: **You told me to be here didn't you as she slowly walks toward where holly was.

She sat on the edge on the bath and leaned in to give Holly a kiss, she was surprise when she got pulled in the bath fully clothed. Holly just pulled her in and just kissed her. While she was kissing her she said I missed you today, missed you too said Gail and the continued kissing.

**G: **That was not so cool babes, my phone was in my pocket and now it's damaged.

**H: **Would you shut up and just kiss me.

Gail continued talking during the kiss, would it shut you up if I say I will buy you another one said Holly.

**G: **Maybe

After few minutes of making out they pulled apart and they were just sitting in the bath enjoying each other's company. At this moment all Gail clothes were on the floor.

**H: **How was your day today?

**G:** Nothing much, had breakfast with Traci who was asking about how the dates my mum has been sitting me up with are going, we went to the hospital and then we went to the Penny where Chris has been asking for you.

**H: **You're mum still setting you up on blind dates

**G: **Is that jealousy I am hearing, yes she has been calling me saying all this and that, so I changed my Facebook status to in a relationship so that when she sees that she will stop setting me up.

Holly kissed her on top of her head and said oh babes.

**H:** Did you do it to get your mum of your back or …

**G: **I did it to get my mum of my back but most important I did it because, I want my Facebook friends to know that I am in a relationship … but just not ready to let them know who.

Back at the Penny Andy was still concerned with the way Gail left and how she changed her status from single to in a relationship. Traci tried to tell her that she did it to stop her mum from setting her up with random man.


	13. Chapter 13

It was after twelve midnight when Chris phoned Gail's phone but all it says was the number you are trying to call is unrecognised. He tried for about five times and it kept on saying the same thing. Normally Gail would send him a text saying she is fine or something, but today there was nothing. Just when Chris was about to go to bed his phone vibrated, a text from an unknown number _Chris I am fine, phone dead don't wait up. _Just like always said Chris as he jumped on his bed.

Holly and Gail were cuddled in bed talking; they do this everytime until one of them falls asleep.

**H:** So Chris got a crash on me

**G**: Yer… he asked me to give you his number, he kept on going about how beautiful you are and how you both like sports.

**H: **Really, how nice of him. He is a nice guy… and cute

Gail looked In to Holly's eyes and said you are mine, and I don't like to share with anyone. As she was saying those words she was slowly kissing Holly's neck. Holly bit her lower lip as she was making sweet noises to Gail's ears. It started with Gail putting her hand in side Holly's panties and before you know it they were at it again.

The next morning Gail woke up hoping to see Holly on the other end but she was kind of upset to see that she wasn't there; she thought she had gone to work but then she didn't mention anything last night. She sat up and looked at the big clock that was on the wall for tome, it was 10:00, so she got out of bed and went down stairs wearing one of Holly's shirts. As she got down stairs she found just what she was looking for, Holly was sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap, and she was busy doing something.

She heard Gail coming down the stairs but she didn't look up but when she felt her seating next to her that's when she said morning sleepy head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

**G: ** Why dint you wake me up

**H**: Wasn't you the one who told me not to wake you up on your off days.

**G: **whatever, what are you doing?

Holly closed the laptop, was replying an email from my boss.

**H: **what you want to eat this morning?

**G: **I don't know, what's there I don't feel like eating

**H: **You know breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day

**G: **Yes mum I know, I will have a cup of tea

**H: **Very funny, just for that the kettle is over there and you know where everything is.

**G: **You suck you know that

**H: **Love you too

Gail playfully punched Holly on the arm as she stood up to make herself a come of coffee, do you want me to make you one?

Holly just nods her head as she opened her laptop again and quickly finished what she was doing.

Back at Chris apartment there was a knock on the door. It's opened shouted Chris from the kitchen. The door opened and closed.

You finally decided to come home said Chris without even turning around to see who it was.

**T: **what you mean

Chris turned after he heard the voice of Traci; oh I thought it was Gail. How are you

**T: **I am fine thanks, what smells so nice

**C: **Want some

**T**: Yes please, I am starving.

Traci sat at the kitchen table waiting for Chris to give her some food.

You working today said Chris as he was standing on the stove making some eggs.

**T: **Not working till Sunday

Cool then you should come over tomorrow said Chris as he was walking towards the table where Traci was sitting.

**T: **What is going on tomorrow?

**C: **There is a game on tomorrow, so I thought it will be great to invite a few friends.

That sounds great, we will come. Chris didn't say anything he just smiled.

So where is everyone?

**C: **Dov went to the hospital and Gail I don't know where she is

**T: **she didn't come back from last night

**C: **Yer she didn't come back, but she sent me a text with an unknown number saying her phone is dead but she is fine.

**T: **I swear that girl needs an intervention or something

An intervention for Gail Peck he laughed, good luck with that

**T: **One way or another we need to know what is going on, she has been sneaky, acting wired and not coming home. The next thing you will hear is that she is doing drugs.

Back at Holly's place, Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her girlfriend getting dressed.

**G: **Stop watching me

**H: **What makes you think I am looking at you, I am just thinking

**G: **So where are we going?

**H: **Want to pick up something in town, get something to eat, maybe watch a movie and drop you at your place.

**G: **A movie yeah right, remember the last time we did that we only watched the ending of the movie

**H: **I think we both know whose fault was that

Fifteen minutes later they were in a phone shop holding hands looking around

**H: **So which one do you want, pick any it's on me.

**G: **They are all so expensive babe, I cant chose.

After thirty minutes of trying to choose which phone looks good on her she finally chose the there they went to watch a movie, just like what Gail said before it didn't take long till Holly was all over her. The whole movie they were making out, if they were not making out they would be pointing out on the little mistakes that were in the movie

They wouldn't care who was watching them. People would shush them but they would just ignore them and continue to do what they were doing acting like little kids.

After the movie they went to get something to eat at George restaurant where they both ordered the same food and the same desert.

**G: **What are you doing tomorrow?

**H: **I have work tomorrow, why wats up

**G: **Umm never mind, I thought you are off. I was gona ask you to come over at my place and watch the game with the guys.

**H: **Sorry babes I am working all day

They eat the rest of the meal in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. After they finished eating they walked out hand in hand.

Few hours later Gail pulled over in the parking. Holly had to let her drive after she refused to get in the car because she didn't want to go home. Holly had to promise her that she would stay around for few hours and even let her drive.

They walked upstairs with Gail leading the way. As she unlocked the door she was hopping to see Chris or Dov but it looked like no one was home. Gail holds the door open for Holly to come in. Looks like it's just you and me missy, she closed the door and Holly turned around and slowly walked to were Gail was. She pushed her against the door and kissed her after few minutes Holly pulled away. She started unbutton Gail's shirt but she stopped in the middle just when she could see her bra and said what's on TV.

She started to walk away with a cheeky smile on her face. So that's how you want to play it, fine the game shall begin said Gail as she follows her to the couch.

Holly went to sit down while Gail went to her room and changed in to something comfortable. As she returned from her room there was CSI on TV.

Are you trying to bore me to death said Gail as she joined her girlfriend on the couch. Come here said Holly, they started to make out. Why did you even bother putting on a new shirt because you know I am just going to take it off again? I guess I love the way you rip them off every now and then.

Few minutes later they were just cuddling while watching TV, Gail didn't even bother putting on her shirt back. She just left it on the floor.

All of a sudden there was noise on the door, Gail and Holly jumped from the couch to the ground like there was a snake on the couch. They quickly put on their t-shirts, straitened their hair and sat back down like there was nothing wrong.

Chris opened the door and closed it.

Didn't know you will be home said Chris as he made his way to the kitchen. I live here don't I replied Gail. What happened to your phone, your brother has been looking for you. Didn't you see my text yesterday telling you that my phone is dead? Chris made his way to the living room where Gail's voice was coming from.

Chris was about to say something but stopped when he saw Holly sitting not too far from where Gail was sitting. Oh hi Holly, I didn't know you have company said Chris as he sat down.

They watched TV for a few minutes and then Chris asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie. Holly just smiled to herself as a thought come to her head, whenever her and Gail say they are going to watch a movie they never finish it. Either one of them falls asleep or they will be making out.

**H: **What's there?

**C: **The Hobbit, have you watched it.

**H: **No, with work and stuff I haven't had time to watch it; I have heard it's a good movie.

**G:** Seriously guys we are going to watch The Hobbit. Isn't there anything else like an action movie or something?

**H:** Why not, have you watched it before?

**G: **No, it sounds boring

**C: **Will go and get the popcorn, do you guys want anything before I start the movie

Bear is fine says Holly, you might as well make two bowls of popcorn because I am not sharing. Chris didn't say anything, he just continued walking, and Holly looked at Gail with a questioning face.

**G: **I mean I am not sharing with him

Few minutes later Chris returned with two bowls of popcorn, he ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a litter of coca cola and a little bottle of vodka.

Ten minutes in to the movie Gail stood up heading to her room, she returned few minutes later with a small blanket. She passed Holly the other half of the blanket and she took it. They were covered from waist to feet. Gail reached inside the blanket were Holly's hand was and she hold it tight. When Holly felt someone holding her hand she looked at her, smiled and whispered.

**H: **You didn't get the blanket because its cold did you?

**G: **Just promise me that you won't start making out.

Holly laughed. They continued talking throughout the movie, Chris was trying to concentrate on the movie but it was hard with the girls giggling. So Chris looked up to where the girls were seating.

**C: **What's so funny?

Umm nothing, sorry said Gail as she playfully punched Holly on the shoulder.

The movie continued for another hour and Holly and Gail kept on talking and giggling every now and then. Finally the movie finished and Holly said she had gat to go.

**C: **Hey Holly are you coming to watch the game tomorrow.

**H: **I can't, I have gat work tomorrow, will see if I get off early I will come and join you guys.

See you later said Holly as she walks out of the apartment and Gail followed her.

They walked to the car shoulders bumping with each other. They sat in the back seat of the car, Gail at on top of Holly and started kissing her from her fore head to her breast while taking off her shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day in the morning Holly woke up to the ringing on her phone, just when she was about to answer the phone it went off. She looked to see who it was. It was her work place; there was a voice mail so she listens to it.

Oh crap I forgot about that said Holly said as she rubs her eyes while redialing the number

**H: **Hey just got your voice mail, is everything OK.

**O: **Remember that project you signed for few months ago.

**H: **Yes

**O: **You do know that you are supposed to be there in four days right.

**H: **I totally forgot about it, I have a lot on my plate right now. Is it ok if I cancel last minute?

**O: **That's not possible, we can't find someone in three days, you should have told us in time so that's we could find a cover.

**H: **Ok

**O: **You are off today and tomorrow, we need you to come in on Monday to sign some paper work and we are leaving Tuesday early in the morning at about 5 am.

She hangs up the phone and throws it to the wall with anger. She had totally forgotten about the project she signed for few months ago before she met Gail. She has to go and teach some students in New York for few months. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

It was about 12:30 pm and almost everyone was there. Oliver, Steve, Traci, Dov and Andy were all there watching the game. Gail was in her room. Almost everyone has tried to wake her up to come and watch the game but all she said was that she was not in the mood.

Traci and Andy were seating by the kitchen table while the boys were watching the game. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Andy stood up looked and asked Chris if he had invited anyone else, before he could answer Andy opened the door and was surprised to see Holly.

**A:** Heyy

**H: **Hey how are you

I am fine thanks said Andy as she holds the door open for Holly to come in. She followed Andy and they sat down in the kitchen.

**H: **Hey Traci

**T: **Holly how are you, where have you been.

**H: **I have been around, it's just I am working most of the time

They continued talking for a while and then Chris joined them.

Oh hey Holly you made it, Andy and Traci looked at him and it's like he read their minds. Holly was here last night.

Oh really said Traci smiling at Andy. We watched a movie with GAIL said Chris.

They continued talking about work and it went to talk about sports and the game. The girls joked about how violent the game is.

**H: **Where is Gail?

**C: **She is in her room

**A: **Oh yer she said she is not waking up for anything today, we have all tried to get her to get out of bed but she refused, you know how she gets when you keep on pushing the buttons when she says no.

Holly pretended like she didn't know what they were own about, but she exactly knew what they were saying.

**T: **We have been trying to get Gail to talk for weeks but she won't say anything, has she told you about the guy she is dating.

**H: **What makes you think she has told me anything?

**C: **You two are close friends, you must know something.

I don't know anything replied Holly as she stood up. She didn't even have to ask which one was Gail's room. She just walked in like she lives there.

**T: **She knows something.

Holly opened the door; it was dark in the room. The lights were off but she didn't even turn them on. Gail was not sleeping so she heard the door open and she shouted get out. Holly continued walking and she sat at the edge of the bed. I swear if I get up… you will what said Holly as she rubs Gail's back.

Baby you are here said Gail as she seats up and wraps her hands around Holly. What are you doing here I thought you have work today said Gail.

**H: **Change of plans last minute.

I am glad you are here said Gail as she kisses Holly on the lips. Few minutes later Holly opened the door to get out of the room.

**T: **I told you we have all tried to get her to get up but we all failed.

Holly just smiled to herself and she sat down on the chair she was seating. Can I get you anything said Chris who was seating not far from Holly.

**H: **Bear is fine

**C: **We only have the one you had yesterday is that fine

Holly nods her head as Chris vanished in to the kitchen.

Traci and Andy looked at each other again and back to Holly, why don't you just ask him out. You suite each other said Traci

He looks like a nice guy… Gail stepped out of her room. Look who finally decides to wake up said Chris as e was the first one to notice her stepping out of her room. Everyone turned around to see what Chris was own about.

Gail was wearing a grey track bottom and Holly's light blue t shit. It was a kind of oversize but it did look good on her. Gail pulled a chair and sat next to Holly and put her head on the table.

**T: **You must have some super powers or something because everyone here including her brother over there tried to wake her up but she kicked us out of her room. How did you manage?

**H: **I guess I am nanny McPhee

Everyone who was seating around the table laughed. I am going back to the guys and you ladies just continue gossiping said Chris as he started to walk away. Gail stood up to go and fridge to get a bottle of drink but when she returned she had two bottles, she gave one to Holly and sat down.

They talked and joked. Gail is normally the person who would spend the whole conversation without insulting someone or making a joke, but this time she didn't even say anything bad to upset anyone.

Gail I know you are going to probably kill me for asking this but I am just going to ask because everyone here is dying to know. Are we ever going to meet the guy you are dating? Says Traci as she closed her eyes waiting for the harsh words to come but she was surprised to hear Gail answer calmly and said you will know when the time is right. Traci whispered to Andy and said I still think she knows something meaning Holly.

Holly you didn't answer my question earlier on, Holly knew what Traci was going to say so she said I am going to watch the game and started to walk back wards while smiling. Gail bites her lower lip as she was trying not to laugh.

**A: **She is avoiding the question

**T:** I know

**G: **About what

**T: **You know how we think she and Chris make a great match?

**G: **(_oh you are still own about that)_ Yes

**A: **Don't you think they should go out? After all she did say he is a nice guy.

**G: **Did she now

Gail's chair was facing right were Holly was seating in the living room. Holly could feel that someone was looking at her so she looked up from talking to Steve and she mate Gail's eyes.

It was half time of the game and everyone was up from their seats to stretch their legs and bones. Holly walked back to where the girls where seating and tapped Gail on the shoulder. Gail turned around.

**H: **I am going

**G: **Already, it's only half time

They walked away from the table

**H: (**in a lower voice) I know baby but I have to do something.

**G: **Fine

Holly said her goodbyes to everyone and explains she had to go some were. Gail walked her to her car. They got in the car, this time they sat in the front seat.

**H: **Will come and pick you up in few hours

**G: **Where are we going?

**H: **Taking you out tonight

**G: **Where are we going?

**H: **It's a surprise, just be ready by eight and will come and pick you up.

See you later said Gail as quickly kissed Holly on the lips. Chris was sitting by the sofa that had a clear view of what was going on outside but he didn't bother to look because he was busy watching the game.

Holly watched Gail enter the building and she covered her face with her hands and leaned on the steering wheel. She looked up when she heard footsteps; it was only someone passing by but her eyes were red from crying.


End file.
